


Morning Routine

by Tam_Cranver



Category: Flirting (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green reads the book reviews in the paper for once in his life; Gilby's making toast and sausages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

"Oy, Gil!" Green called from the bed. "Look at this!"

Gilby lit his pipe as he sat at the foot of the bed, staring at the newspaper Green had spread over the coverlet. "What have you got there?"

"You'll never guess who just wrote a book!" Without giving Gilby a chance to guess, he said, "Bird Embling! Will you look at that!" He pointed to the review, grinning widely.

"Hmm." Gil frowned thoughtfully, then smiled. "Always knew the old man would write something or other."

"Yeah? I always figured he'd end up in the nuthouse or something." He folded the paper into quarters. "Will you listen to this?" he said eagerly. " Bandicoot by debut novelist Dan Embling is a surprisingly complex work. Rich with mythological and literary allusion, Bandicoot's young narrator vacillates between his pitiless real life and the world he has built up in his mind as a refuge.' Sounds like a poofter book!" Cackling with amusement, he handed Gilby the folded newspaper.

Gilby winced and smacked Green playfully with the paper. "You're a fine one to talk about poofter anything, Slag," he said. He shook his head. "I've no idea why I put up with you."

"It's cause I'm such a good kisser." Green smirked at him.

"No, no, I think it must be your charm." Gilby kissed Green firmly on the lips and stood up, pulling the folds of his robe more tightly around himself. "Time for breakfast, poofter. If you ever get out of bed, I'm making toast and sausages."

"Sausages!" Green snickered.

Gilby rolled his eyes. "Good Lord," he said, and stalked off to the kitchen, the very picture of affronted dignity.


End file.
